


Алёшкино сердце

by SisforSibyl



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M, Russian Politics, Sexual Harassment, Violence, inspired by David Lynch's "Wild at Heart"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Навальный проходит по "делу Кировлеса", и заявляется к нему значит Путин...
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Alexei Navalny
Kudos: 2





	Алёшкино сердце

_Уши Алешки, нос, скулы, подбородок туго, до отказа, обтянуты кожей, а кожа - как сохлая вишневая кора. Глаза упали так глубоко внутрь, что кажутся пустыми впадинами. Алешке четырнадцать лет. Не видит хлеба Алешка пятый месяц. Алешка пухнет с голоду._  
Михаил Шолохов «Алёшкино сердце».  
  
Тяжелы дни российской оппозиции: Удальцов вот ищет, какую бы кость еще обглодать, Каспаров сам себе политический цейтнот устроил, хотя никто за эти годы так и не понял его политической программы, а у Алёшки - судебное слушание срывается.  
Алёшку заволокли в эту прилегающую к залу суда комнатку с час назад, вернее, как заволокли, просто вытеснили, подхватив за локти, охранники, скороговоркой сказав, мол, судью пришлось заменить, тот вышел вчера вечером с авоськой из своей квартире на Цветном бульваре и не вернулся, мол, вышел за к _у_ хонной утварью, ножичками всякими, и так и не вернулся, подождите, Алексей пока здесь.  
\- Кух _о_ нной! - Перебил Алёшка, послушно усаживаясь на обитую кожзаменителем лавку.  
\- Чего? - Спросил один из охранников.  
\- Ударение нужно ставить на второй слог, а вы поставили на первый! - С горячностью взвился с лавки Алёшка, пока его тут же поспешно не усадили назад. Больше охранники с ним заговаривать не пытались, только тихо переговаривались, с гиканьем и смешками, тыча друг друга в грудь и с подозрительным наслаждением попивая некую и должно быть запрещенную на рабочем месте, жидкость.  
\- Хомячки разбушевавшись и покажут вам кузькину мать! - прочел вслух Алоизий, лопоухий, шамкающий, как старик, охранник, пролистывая ленту новостей в твиттере, - то же мне, бойцы нашлись, да и тем более, что это за животное такое - хомячок - не могли ничего благороднее, так сказать, повоинственнее придумать...  
\- А чем, чем это тебе хо-хо-мячки не нра-нравятся-ся? - Осторожно спросил Алоизия другой охранник, молодой, вечно заикающийся Гаврила, то ли для краткости, то ли от стеснения, представлявшийся всем Ганей.  
\- А хомячок, Ганя, суть есть что? - Алоизий вырос в семье доктора филологических наук и алкоголички, поэтому и щеголяет такими словами, как «суть», «экзистенция», «эмпирика» и неожиданно «патиссон», - хомячок - грызун, скотское животное, еще бы шаг и он бы эволюционировал до крысы, но не хватило мозгов и габаритов. Травить, Ганя, таких нужно только травить.  
\- Нет, Алллоизий, не горячь-горячись, хомячки, они раз-разннные бывают...  
\- Да уж, так сказать, разные, да, - ухмыльнулся собственной шутке Алоизий и кивков указал на Алёшку, в который раз сокрушенно вздохнувшего со своей облюбованной лавки. Безусловно, телефон у него отобрали сразу же.  
\- Н-ноо, ты не прав, вот, у меня, кккогда я ма-ма-ма... ма-ма, - бормотал раскрасневшийся от натуги Ганя, не в силах выговорить очередное слово.  
\- Мама? - Попытался помочь Алоизий.  
\- Н-нет.  
\- Маркетинг?  
\- Не то.  
Алоизий задумчиво сделал еще один глоток из термоса, помолчал и сделал еще одну попытку.  
\- Макабрический?  
Ганя призадумался, но вновь покачал головой.  
\- Тьфу на тебя Алоизий, просто тьфу, - из прохода показалась голова гардеробщицы, мелькавшая каждые четверть часа с предложением попить чайку с песочным печеньем и слоеными мясными пирожками, которые остались у нее со вчерашних поминок сестры. К Алёшке гардеробщица подошла только раз, тяжело вздохнула, цепким и тяжелым движением, пораженной артритом руки, оттянула его щеку и вынесла вердикт.  
\- Не кормят тебя дома совсем, да?  
\- Тебе делать что ли нечего, дура? - Возмущенно буркнул Алоизий, - это ж Навальный.  
\- Мне всё равно кто такой Навальный, но у меня в два часа смена заканчивается, а Нюся еще не пришла. Как тебя, милок, зовут?  
Алёшка поднял на нее хмурый взгляд и отвернулся.  
Поэтому когда гардеробщица, с простым русским именнем Сара, в который раз, выкатив свои темные, маленькие глазки вклинилась в разговор, никто и головы не повернул.  
\- Ганничка хочет сказать, что в детстве у него хомячок был, джунгарский да, Ганничка?  
Ганя с оголтелой благодарностью во взгляде кивнул.  
\- Так вот, хомячок, звали его Алёшкой по-моему.  
Лавка под Алёшкой скрипнула предвещая неладное.  
\- И он все бегал по квартире, прыткий такой был, и добегался, понимаешь. Бабка Ганнички на него и наступила, тут у него живот и лопнул, а внутренности наружу вышли.  
С лавки кашлянули, а потом оттуда раздалось мучительное пыхтение, точно кто-то слюной подавился.  
\- Он потом еще денек по квартире бегал и издох.  
Под конец истории Ганя грустно повесил голову на грудь, а Алоизий даже термос от себя подальше отодвинул, а потом опомнился, и вновь отхлебнул.  
\- А ты, откуда все это знаешь? - После пары глотков спросил повеселевший Алоизий.  
\- Уж не намекаешь ли ты, что я, таки простая русская баба...  
\- Сарочка, иди-ка ты вон.  
Сарочка вспыхнула и уже собралась выходить вон, пока ее не окрикнули с лавки.  
\- А хомяка, эта бабка случайно придавила?  
\- Алёшку-то? - Сара пошлепала губами, то ли вспоминая, то ли подыскивая объяснение получше, - а когда давят, какая к черту разница случайно это или специально? Все едино, - философски заключила Сара и наконец-то вышла вон.  
В комнатке наступило молчание, пока не послышался знакомый свист обновлений Твиттера. Алоизий аж крякнул и с явным наслаждением протянул.  
\- Давай, Гань, посмотрим, что у нас здесь в Щебестане пишут, - и Алоизий с Ганей вновь погрузились в новости.  
Тут Алёшка встрепенулся, точно вспомнив что-то, и перевел взгляд на охранников, одним глазом поглядывая на них, а второй не спуская с пустующего прохода, словно в ожидании какой-нибудь замшелой госкорпорации, слившейся с облупившейся побелкой стен.  
\- А откуда вас, позвольте спросить, позвольте спросить, деньги на айфон? - С накатившей от долгого молчания или же предвкушения, веселостью, спросил Алёшка, так что по его глазам прошлась хищническая рябь.  
\- Вот вы - простые охранники... Откаты, много откатов! - Произнес Алёшка, усиленно тыча пальцем вверх, так что по стенкам посыпались струйки известки.  
\- За казенное имущество вы нам ответите вместе с вашими белоленточными червями! - Взвизгнул Алоизий, а Ганя от неожиданности уронил на пол телефон.  
\- Вы понимаете, что удерживая меня здесь вы превышаете должностные полномочия, статья 286 УК РФ, вам может грозить арест сроком до шести месяцев или уголовный штраф.  
\- А чего это вы нас запугиваете?  
\- Я вас не запугиваю, я вас предупреждаю, - мягко ответил Алёшка, и с легкой обидой добавил, - я же юрист, Ель закончил, профессионал.  
\- Вот, - оживился Алоизий приканчивая остатки горячительного в термосе и разухабисто закрывая крышкой, - я школу тоже в еловом бору заканчивал, в Череповце вообще лес отличный, там тебе и ели и березы, сиди на солнышке - грейся.  
Лавка тоненько и жалобно вскрикнула, возбужденно свистнул телефон Алоизия, пополам разбивая тишину, так она и стояла в душноватой комнате, изрешеченная смешками, присвистами и вздохами, пока в проходе не послышались чьи-то шумные шаги.  
\- Дэус экс махина*, - вытянулся Алоизий в струнку, произнеся это с театральным и таким многозначительным шепотом, что никто не разобрал ни слова.  
\- Я б-б-бы попросилл тебя н-не выр-выр-выр, - Ганя сплюнул от злости и наконец выдавил, - вырррражжаться.  
Когда в помещение вошли два приземистых телохранителя, Алёшка вытаращил глаза, задышав мелко и отчаянно, как рыба с подранными жабрами, поняв про себя «бить будут. Под ребра за каждый митинг. По почкам за РосПил. За жуликов и воров... насмерть». Когда же в комнате появился третий человек, со стен мучнистым дождем посыпались хлопья побелки.  
\- Оставьте все нас, - приказал гость, и обратился к Алёшке только, когда в проходе скрылись его телохранители, и Алоизий на негнущихся ногах, подхватив за шиворот онемевшего от удивления Ганничку, выбежали из комнатки.  
\- В президенты захотел, Алексей? - С утвердительной интонацией заключил гость, - всё это сечинское** тлетворное влияние. Тебя бы тупым предметом по дурной голове, Алескей, Алёша, Алёшка, - гость попытался саркастично приподнять бровь, но лицо натянутое многочисленными инъекциями не поддалось, а лишь замерло, как кусок цельного мрамора, готовое пойти трещинами.  
\- Вот, ты говорил Ротенберга посадишь, Тимченко, меня, а теперь по серьезной статье проходишь, растрата чужого имущества, ты выходит, Алёшка, сам жулик и вор.  
\- Все знают, что дело Кировлеса липовое, - он покачал головой, - и запугивать меня бесполезно. Не страшно.  
\- Ходорковскому тоже не страшно было, - парировал гость, - первое время, а потом он все понял, что бежишь ты или нет, все, так или иначе, от меня зависит.  
\- Березовский умер, и больше вам не на кого сваливать...  
\- А ты за его замену беспокоишься? Мы найдем, найдем, да вот хотя бы Суркова можно на замену взять, чем тебе не кандидат, его народ со всеми косточками сожрет, только повод дай.  
\- А Вы не боитесь, что я выйду отсюда, - Алёшка позволил быстрой насмешки пробежать по лицу, - и весь этот разговор передам, скажем, Венедиктову?  
\- Да хоть Эрнсту, - процедил он, но в миг посерьезнел, и сделав еще несколько шагов вперед, оперся о спинку лавки, - но ты никому ничего не передашь.  
Алёшка сложился пополам на лавке, часто дыша, должно быть сказалось энное количество лет занятий то ли дзюдо, то ли самбо, а когда тебе бьют под дых такие вещи довольно трудно вспомнить. Удар был не то чтобы сильный, скорее внезапный и резкий, так что среагировать было никакой возможности.  
\- Слушай сюда, Лексей и мотай на ус, - жестко произнес гость , пропихнув ногу между коленей Алёшки, так что носок туфли больно уперся тому в пах, - мне нравятся такие вот ребята с жутким самомнением, как у тебя, который грубят и выглядят так трахаются, как кролики, или же в твоем случае мне лучше сказать, - он выдержал паузу, уже откровенно насмехаясь, - как хомячки? Как у них там вообще с трахом обстоит, ты борец за правду и любитель мат.части, что, не знаешь? Я обычно грызунами не интересуюсь, но сегодня особенный случай. Ну так как, ты хорошо трахаешься? Тебе должно быть нравится, когда трахают тебя раз ты в политику пошел, я таких, как ты за версту вижу, вас выдают уж больно сильно раздвинутые ноги во время пресс конференций. Дай я тебе кое-что покажу, как старый и опытный кролик, как он прыгает в норе, и на вертеле, пока его жа-рют. Я ведь, просто так, Алёшка, к таким мелким сошкам, как ты не прихожу, - гость поцокал языком, так что его неподвижное лицо несколько раз сотряслось, готовое лопнуть, как огромный, гнойный чирей, и вновь замерло в его обычной гримасе - смеси безразличия и омерзения. Только глаза, железные, заключенные в самих себя, равнодушные к любому живому существу, кроме, может быть, его лабрадоров, которые ждут хозяина, ушедшего на охоту за кроликами, только в его глазах и теплился этот отстраненный интерес, присущий пресытившимся жизнью людям.  
\- Испугался? Что же ты так лениво отпрыгиваешь? Я-то думал, ты настоящий кролик, а кролики прыгают резво, - прокомментировал гость, когда Алёшка, все еще ошеломленный, дернулся в сторону от набухшего, заплывшего от подтяжек лица гостя.  
\- А ты не торопишься отпрыгивать. И это что-то значит, правда. Я-то знаю. Это значит, что ты хочешь своего президента. Ты хочешь, чтобы твой президент, а я уж поверь останусь твоим президентом надолго, что он хорошенько оттрахал тебя, чтобы открыл, как новогодний подарок? Я со многими это пробовал, так что ты не кипишуй, стране вот понравилось, то как я хорошенько оттрахал ее, и народу, и даже твоей жалкой и глупой оппозиции это нравится, а это значит, что понравится и тебе. Ну, хочешь?  
Гость резким жестом прихватил Алёшку за подбородок, сильнее надавливая туфлей тому на пах, так что колено уперлось ему в солнечное сплетение, сбивая дыхание и эхом прокатывая боль вглубь грудной клетки.  
\- Скажи просто «да» или «нет», я не шучу.  
На этих словах Алёшка вышел из оцепенения, сморгнул стеклянный отголосок шока с глаз, и попытался выскользнуть из захвата, стараясь обхватить гостя за плечи. Хватка на подбородке от этого только стала сильнее, чуть не выламывая нижнюю челюсть, и Алёшка понял, что рывками делает себе только хуже, и вздрогнув, затих.  
\- Тихо! - Рыкнул гость, медленно спустившись другой рукой ниже, жилистыми пальцами больно проезжаясь вниз по рубашке и остановился у пряжки ремня и поддел ее, встряхивая напряженное тело в его руках.  
\- А теперь скажи «трахни меня» и тогда я уйду.  
Слова упали в тишину и прорезали ее на два неравных ломтя, оба полных червоточин, душных, тяжелых и омерзительных, как надкусанное, подгнившее изнутри яблоко.  
\- Отпусти...  
\- Заткнись! А-то раздавлю тебя, - он еще сильнее вдавил туфлю между Алёшкиных бедер и ожесточенно прихватил его за горло, обводя пальцем трахеи, очерчивая пульс, особенно сильно проехался по сонной артерии, - это я умею. Скажи «трахни меня», тогда я уйду. Скажи «трахни меня». Скажи «трахни меня». Прошепчи, ну, скажи! Скажи! Скажи «трахни меня». Прошепчи «трахни меня», - повторял гость, словно мантру, тихо, едва шевеля губами, но отчетливо, сильнее сжимал пальцы на его шеи, все еще поддерживая за пряжку ремня, пока Алёшка плыл в этой, обезумевший от нехватки кислорода, полудреме, «трахни меня, скажи это», и ему действительно начало казаться, что оно ведь так и легче и теплее, если только сказать, и в конце концов, ради чего все это, у него жена, дети, а на зоне будут опускать гораздо гаже, «трахни меня, трахни», это гораздо проще, естественнее, а ведь, боже мой, он меня придушит, этот сладкий, густой поток бессознательного, да что он может сам, что может непонятное КС, кому нужны голодовки, плакаты и речевки, пока поток из «трахни меня, трахни: прошепчи это» уносит в самый мрак, во тьму, из которой не хочется да и невозможно выбраться, никакого «потом» вообще не существует, и что как не примирение способно сгладить это унижение, ведь, если он сам скажет сам, может быть все это закончится гораздо раньше, чем эта успевшая надоесть бесконечность с недостатком кислорода, «скажи это немедленно: трахни меня», а у него ведь жена, дети, а на зоне опускают гораздо гаже...  
\- Трахни меня, - Алёшка разомкнул губы, и тут же упал ничком на злополучную, скорбно всплакнувшую лавку.  
Гость попятился, с триумфальным осколочком усмешки, поборовшей натянутое по углам лицо, оправил собственный пиджак.  
\- Однажды я так и сделаю Лёшенька. Но сейчас мне пора уходить, - он остановился в проходе, обведя глазами вцепившегося в спинку лавки Алёшку с влажными, дрожащими на свету глазами и добавил, - пой, и не плачь. У тебя судебное заседание, если ты еще не забыл, - бросил он напоследок и удалился вверх по коридору.  
После того, как Путин вышел, Алёшка сидел еще с четверть часа, забравшись ногами на лавку, растирал собственное горло и все пытался вспомнить за что его обвиняют, а главное виновен он сам или нет.  
Уже через пару часов Алёшка вышел из здания суда, виновным по 160 статье УК РФ, организации растраты чужого имущества в особо крупном размере, по так называемом «деле Кировлеса». В нескольких метрах от двери стоял Ганя, с огрызком обмусоленной в руках сигареты и лучезарно улыбался Алёшке двумя рядами кривоватых, точно волнорезы, зубов, и кажется мямлил что-то, оживившийся вдали от Алоизия. Алёшка вернул ему неуклюжую улыбку, поудобнее подхватил свой дипломат и пошел в сторону перехода. Столица шумела мотоциклетным гулом, сверкала никотиновыми плевками на асфальте, с плакатов безликими точками глаз приветствовал москвичей (да и гостей столицы тоже) белый медведь с эмблемы Единой России, что вызвало в Алёшке приятный, теплый отклик от чего-то родного и неизменного, как например пробки на проспектах, бездомные собаки весело лезущие под ноги и баннеры Единой России, развешенные по обочинам. Ничего не изменилось, да и кому нужна дорога перемен, когда скоро лето и Олимпийские игры в Сочах, и все еще может быть хорошо, ничего не изменилось, только Алёшка идет чуть-чуть ссутулившись, да это ни для кого не важно.  
  
_Когда очнулся Алешка, увидал над собою зеленое - от бессонных ночей - лицо очкастого. Попробовал Алешка приподнять голову, но грудь обожгло болью, застонал, засмеялся._  
_\- Я живой... не помер..._  
_\- И не помрешь, Леня!.. Тебе помирать теперь нельзя. Вот гляди!.._  
_В руке очкастого билет с номером, поднес к Алешкиным глазам, читает:_  
_\- Член РКСМ, Попов Алексеи... Понял, Алешка?.. На полвершка от сердца попал тебе осколок гранаты... А теперь мы тебя вылечили, пускай твое сердцееще постучит - на пользу рабоче-крестьянской власти»_  
Михаил Шолохов «Алёшкино сердце».

**Author's Note:**

> * Deus ex machina - Бог из машины  
> ** А Навальный же у Сечина долгое время работал, не забываем.


End file.
